This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a flexible strip onto a planar surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for applying an insulating strip onto a pane of glass as part of the manufacturing process of multi-pane windows.
When manufacturing multi-pane windows, it is necessary to seal the space between the window panes such that the panes are maintained at a fixed separation and such that the accumulation of moisture between the panes is avoided. One product which is frequently used for this purpose is an insulating strip sold by Tremco, Inc. under the trade name SWIGGLE STRIP.RTM..
When manufacturing multi-pane windows, a piece of insulating strip is placed along the surface of one pane a predetermined distance from its edge. The second pane is then placed over the insulating strip such that the two panes are aligned and parallel to one another with the separation of the panes maintained by the insulating strip.
Until recently, the preferred method for applying the insulating strip to a pane of glass was to apply the insulating strip manually. This was found to be disadvantageous because of inconsistencies in the placement of the strip relative to the edge of the pane. An additional disadvantage was that extensive time was required for one to accurately apply the insulating strip.
As a result of the difficulties in manually applying the insulating strip, various devices have been developed in an attempt to facilitate the application process. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,789 to Kolff.
A problem which many such devices share is that they employ one or more parts which are designed to slide along the surface of the glass as the insulating strip is applied. Because many panes on which an insulating strip is applied are coated, a device which rubs along the surface of the glass has the potential of scratching or otherwise damaging these coatings.
An additional disadvantage associated with many prior art devices is that they are awkward to handle when molding the insulating strip to form a corner. When utilizing a prior art device to apply an insulating strip to the surface of a pane, the device is used only for applying the insulating strip in straight lines. Thus, the device is used to apply the insulating strip along one edge of a pane and it then must be placed aside while the worker manually molds the strip to "turn the corner." The worker then must take the device in hand to apply the strip along the next straight segment. Because most double-pane windows are rectangular in shape, the worker must set down and pick up the device at least four times in the course of applying an insulating strip to one window. During mass production of multi-pane windows, a substantial amount of time can be lost because of the extra motions required to repeatedly set down and pick up the applicator device.
Multi-pane windows come in a variety of thickness and a variety of insulating strips are employed in the construction of those windows. Many prior art applicators, however, are designed to work only with one thickness of insulating strip.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that what is needed for the art is a device in applying an insulating strip to a pane which does not risk damaging the pane. It would be an enhancement in the art if such a device could be employed in molding the insulating strip to form a corner, thereby preventing the worker from having to repeatedly set the device down and pick it up. Indeed, it would be a significant advancement in the art if such a device could be provided which could be adjusted for various thicknesses of windows and various heights of insulating strip.
Such a device for applying an insulating strip to a window is disclosed and claimed herein.